I Was Blindsided By The Pack
by Jeri252
Summary: Come Join the Life's of Bella Swan and Collin LittleSea.
1. To The Begining Of The End

**Bella POV**

It was the day before my wedding and I was at the Cullen's house trying to walk in my heels that I have to wear at my wedding. The other Cullen's were setting up for the wedding and Edward was upstairs in his room. I took off the shoes and handed them back to Alice. I slipped my other shoes back on and looked at Alice.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

I looked up to Edwards bedroom window and saw him staring out at me. I waved at him and he waved back. I left the Cullen house and got into my truck.

I started it up and headed home. As I got to the road that turn off to La Push I turned my truck onto the road. Twenty minutes later I pulled up to

the Black's house and cut off my truck. I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door, A few minutes later the door open and Billy was sitting there.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked.

"Seeing if Jacob got back yet." I said.

"No he isn't and I don't think you should come by here again." He said.

"Okay ." I said.

He closed the door and I turned around. I left my truck there at the Black's house and walked down to first beach. I slipped off my shoes and walked onto the sand. I walked down the beach until I saw the tree on the beach. I walked over and sat down on it. I looked out into the ocean and thought about Jacob. I was spaced out and didn't notice the two guys walk up to me.

"Hello." A voice said.

I looked up and there was two guys standing in front of me.

"Your Bella Swan?" One of them asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Brady Fuller." He said.

"Nice to meet you. How did you know my name?" I asked.

"The pack." He said.

"Your part of the pack?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Wow, How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen." He said.

"Wow." I said.

I looked over to the other guy and he was looking down. He had black hair and was about six feet tall.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"That's Collin Littlesea." He said.

"Hello Collin." I said.

"Hi." He said.

He looked up and looked into my eyes. He let out a gasp and stared at me.

"Oh no. Jacob's going to be pissed when he gets back." Brady said.

I heard what he said but I was too busy staring into Collin's eyes.

"Did you imprint on me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"This can't be happening." I said.

I got up and started to walk away. I was stop by a hand on my arm. I looked behind me and Collin was standing behind me.

"Don't go." He said.

I pulled my arm out of his hand and turn to him.

"I can't do this. I'm so sorry, but I'm marrying Edward tomorrow." I said in a low voice but loud enough for Collin to hear me.

He started to shake and step back from me. I looked at Brady and he started to take off his shorts, I turn back to Collin and saw him start to shake more.

"You can't." He said.

"You imprinting on me doesn't change anything." I said.

"It changes everything." He said.

I turned back to Brady and saw him in his wolf form. He let out a howl and changed back pulling on his shorts quickly.

"Collin you need to calm down." Brady said.

"I can't. My imprint doesn't want me." He said.

I took a step towards him and he backed away from me. I heard the rest of the pack start to head our way, I turned towards the sound and there stood the pack.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Came to see if Jacob came home yet and then I came here to sit for a while." I said.

"You don't belong here anymore." Paul said.

I heard a growl behind me and looked at Collin, I noticed he stopped shaking and was glaring at Paul. He stepped up behind me and pulled me behind him.

"What are you doing Collin?" Sam asked.

Collin didn't say anything.

"What's going on Brady?" Sam asked.

"Well Collin imprinted." He said.

"On who?" Sam asked.

"On Bella." He said.

"Wow." Seth said.

"No way." Jared said.

"Did you Collin?" Sam asked.

"Yes." He said.

"You imprinted on the leech lover." Paul said.

Collin stepped up to Paul and got in his face.

"Don't you dear fucking call her that." He said.

I grabbed Collins hand and tried to pull him back. He stepped back in front of me and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do about this Bella?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to still marry Edward tomorrow." I said in a low voice but yet loud enough for the pack to hear me.

"That isn't a surprise. Run back to your bloodsuckers, maybe you can have the life of a dead corps, and leave your friends and family behind." Leah said.

"Don't call him that. I love him and want be with him forever." I said.

"What about Collin? He imprinted on you and can't be apart from you." Sam said.

"Can't he break the imprint or something? I mean he is thirteen year's old and I'm about to be nineteen." I asked. I felt Collin start to shake again.

"Move away from her Collin." Sam yelled out.

Collin looked at me and then ran off into the forest, Brady took off after him and I turned back to the pack.

"Get outta here, and don't come back." Sam said.

I left the beach and put my shoes back on. I walked back to my truck and got in, I started my truck and pulled off. I drove down the road and looked into the forest, I saw a wolf running in the forest alongside my truck. I just knew it was Collin, as soon as I left La Push border he stopped and let out a hurtful howl.


	2. My Life End's But Start's Again

**Bella's POV**

It was the day of my wedding and I was sitting in Alice room in front of the mirror. Alice just finished my make up and left to check on everything going on downstairs, Rose came in to do my hair.

"So are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to be Bella Cullen." I said.

"Okay. I have to ask. Did you go to La Push after you left here?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"I know your lying because you're not good at lying. I won't tell anybody." She said.

"Yes I did. I wanted to see if Jacob came home yet." I said.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Cause Jacobs my best friend and I care about him. Plus it's my fault he left." I said.

"No it's Edward fault for sending him the wedding invitation to him." She said.

"He did what?" I asked.

"He sent Jacob a wedding invitation." She said.

"I can't believe he did that and didn't tell me." I said.

"That's Edward for you." She said.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be surprise." I said.

"Was he there?" She asked.

"No so I went down to the beach for a while." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Something else happen." She said.

"Yes. I met Collin and Brady they are the younger members of the pack." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"Collin imprinted on me." I said.

"Wow. That's good." She said.

"What?" I said.

"You know how I feel about you marrying Edward and becoming a vampire. Collin imprinting on you just means Edward isn't your soul mate." She said.

"I don't believe that and I'm still marrying Edward." I said.

"I'm done with your hair." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

She left the room and then Alice came back in.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

I got up and took off my robe. Alice helped me into my dress and shoes. She left the room and went to the top of the stairs. Charlie was waiting there for me, Alice left me and went down the stairs. Charlie turned to me and said

"You look lovely Bella." I smiled at him and said "Thanks dad, you look handsome." He smiled back at me and said "Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said.

I stepped up beside him and slipped my arm through his. The music started and we walked down the stairs, we got to the bottom and walked down. I got to Edward and Charlie sat down. I walked up to Edward and looked up at him. He smiled a sad smile at me and I knew he knew. The music stopped and he turns to everybody.

"Thanks everybody for coming but we're not having a wedding today." He said.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me back to the house. He walked us into the living room with the Cullen's following us.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked.

"We can't get married." He said.

I looked to the family and they had sad smiles on their faces. I looked to the doorway and saw Seth along with Billy and Sue standing with him.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"I'm not marrying Bella. I just learned before we were to be married that a member of the pack imprinted on Bella." He said.

"Is this true Seth?" Billy asked.

"Yes. Collin imprinted on Bella at the beach yesterday." He said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me or any of the elders?" He asked.

"Because we have been trying to get Collin to phase back." He said.

"What!" I said.

"Since you said you were going to still marry Edward and he ran off. He has been in his wolf form since then." He said.

I looked back at Edward.

"I don't want to lose you again, but I know I can't stay away from Collin." I said.

"Me and the family will be leaving Forks." He said.

"No you can't, I still want you around." I said.

"Go to Collin and be happy, we just want you to be happy Bella." He said.

"I won't be with him like that, he is only thirteen years old." I said.

"Bella, don't fight the imprint, go be happy and in the end me and the family will be happy as well." He said.

They all hugged me and followed Edward out. I fall onto my knees and cried, for the family I was losing tonight. I felt warm arms pick me up, but I was also going to gain a much better family tonight. I laid my head on Seth shoulder and just hugged him tight.

"It's going to be alright. Your pack now and we won't leave you." Seth said.

It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

"Get me outta here." I said.

"Where to?" He asked.

"To find Collin, please Seth I need to let him know what's going on." I said.

"Mom can you get Billy back to his house?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

I looked up and watched Sue push Billy out the room, Seth walked out the room and left the house. He walked to the forest and sat me down.

"Be right back." He said.

He went into the trees and a minute later came back in wolf form. He lay down in front of me and I climbed onto his back. He stood up slowly and I wrap my arms around his neck, I laid my head down on him. I felt him take off with me on his back, A few minutes later he laid down and I got off of him. I looked up and saw that we were in a small meadow, I looked around and seen the rest of the pack there as well. "Thanks." I said to Seth.

I watched as Seth backed up slowly into the woods and a few minutes later he returned in human form. He smiled at me and then said "Everyone phase back, you have all seen what happened. Bella just wants to talk to Collin, I know he is here or else I would not have brought her here." I looked around and seen Collin standing next to Brady.

I slowly walked over to him, and he took a step back, eye's still on the ground.


	3. My New Life And My New Friend

**Collin's POV**

Ever since Bella left I've been in the woods in my wolf form, the guys kept phasing in to check up on me and get me to phase back to my human form. I don't know how long I stayed in my wolf form, but the pain was easier to deal with, then in human form. Jacob came back this morning and saw everything that happened yesterday, through Paul's mind and I couldn't help show my side of everything as well. He wasn't too happy about it at first but then he got over it after Sam talked to him.

He has even been trying to get me to phase back, but I can't take the pain in human form. The rejection of the imprint is slowly but surely killing the wolf and in the end I will also die. Brady stayed in his wolf form with me at all times. He never pushed me to talk to him or even phase back, I guess he knew what I was going through in a way, maybe it's because we were really good friends and he could see into my head. All I could think of was Bella and what she was doing right now, marrying that bloodsucker.

An hour later we all felt Seth phase in and saw what happen at the wedding, then the words that Bella and Edward exchange. The guys race towards me and stood in front of me, when I saw Bella ask Seth to bring her to me I got up, and a minute later we saw Seth with Bella on his back come through the trees. I watch Bella get off Seth's back and Seth phase back to his human form. Seth asked the guys to phase back and they did, then they left and it was just Bella, me, Brady and Seth left. I phased back and Brady phased back. Brady put on shorts and handed me some. I slipped them on and looked down at the ground.

I felt Bella standing in front of me.

"Collin." She said in a broken voice.

I didn't say anything but I wanted to hold her so tight to me, and never let her go.

"Come on Brady, Let's leave them alone." Seth said.

I felt them leave and felt Bella grab my hand.

"Please look at me." She said in a small voice.

I looked up and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I grabbed her other hand and held it in mine.

"I'm sorry I hurt you by saying I was going to still marry Edward and that you imprint on me didn't change anything." She said.

She came closer to me.

"I won't stay away from you, I want you around and to get to know you better. I just can't be more then friends, your only thirteen and I'm older then you." She said.

I dropped her hands and put my hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I pulled her against me I let go of her waist and wrap her arms around my neck. I put my hands back on her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked again.

"Shh, stop talking." I said.

I moved my hand to her lower back and my other hand to the back of her neck, I lean down to be level with her face.

"I will change your mind about being just friends." I said.

"No you won't, maybe when you turn eighteen I will change my mind." She said.

"That's five years away." I said.

"Yeah and I'll be twenty-four when your eighteen." She said.

"I can't wait that long, I'm already in love with you." I said.

"That's only cause of the imprint." She said.

"Okay maybe your right about that but I'm sure after I get to know you I'll really be in love with you. Edward was and Jacob was." I said.

"Is Jake back yet?" She asked.

"Yes he got back this morning." I said.

"Does he know?" She asked in a really low voice.

"Yup and he wasn't happy at first but now he is cool about it, after Sam talked to him." I said.

"That's good, I guess the pack hates me now." She said.

"They're not happy about what you did to me but they will get over it." I said.

I stood up and she laid her head against my chest.

"I love this." I said.

"Love what?" She asked.

"You being here in my arms." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"It's nice to be warm for a change rather than cold all the time." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"And I feel safe in your arms." She said.

"Good, I'll always keep you safe." I said.

"I know you will." She said.

"You need a shower and change out that wedding dress." I said.

"Okay." She said.

She unwrap her arms and started to step back but before she could I picked her up in my arms. She wraps her arms back around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I can walk, you do know that right?." She said.

"I know but I like having you in my arms." I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my house then to Sam and Emily's house." I said.

"Okay." She said.

So I held onto her tighter and kept walking towards my house, knowing my parents were not going to be home tonight. I didn't really feel like explaining everything that has been going on. I had more important things to deal with at the moment, like Bella Swan just accepted me as a friend, for now.

My wolf was doing a happy dance inside my head right now, because our imprint had accepted us. It didn't matter if it was just friends for now, I could deal with that. What was going to bother me the most was the waiting part. I know that I'm only thirteen and she is nineteen, but I don't look or act like a thirteen year old boy.

My own Mom and Dad can't believe how fast I have grown up and matured for my age, but Brady's family was the same way. I just had to change her mind somehow. I wonder if I could talk to Jake and see if he could help me out? Maybe Sam and Emily could help me explain all the different things about imprinting, to Bella so she knows what she is getting herself into.

We were at my house now and I went to let Bella down, but stopped. She was asleep in my arms, I kept a real tight hold on her and opened the door with my free hand. I slowly walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. When I got my bedroom door opened I laid her down on the bed nice and slowly, so I would not wake her up.


	4. My New Friend and Family

**Collin POV**

After I laid Bella down on my bed, I took off her heels and sat them at the end of my bed. I pulled the covers up over her and stood back staring at her, she looked so beautiful even in her sleep. I turned from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and then I left my room and the door open. I walked to the bathroom and went in I started the shower and slipped out of my shorts. I laid my pants down and got into the shower, I stood under the water and let it run over my head and down my body. While I thought of Bella lying in my bed asleep, I stepped out from under the water.

I washed my hair and body then turned off the water, I got out and pulled my pants on. I grabbed a towel and put it over my shoulders, and grabbed my shorts and left the bathroom. I stop by my room and looked into the room, Bella was still asleep with her head press into my pillow. I smiled to myself and walked away from my bedroom door, I went downstairs and into the laundry room. I put my shorts in the washer and went into the kitchen, I made myself a snack and a glass of water, I went back upstairs and walked into my room. Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"At my house silly, I told you we were coming here so you could shower and change out that dress then head to Emily and Sam house." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh." Is all she said.

"When I got to my house and went to put you down, you had fallen asleep." I said.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said again.

I walked over to my bedside table and sat my stuff down onto it.

"What did you do while I was asleep?" She asked.

"Took a shower, put my shorts in the washer and got me something to eat. Are you ready to take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are my shoes?" She asked.

"At the end of the bed." I said.

"Oh." She said.

She stood up and turned around.

"Collin?" She said.

"Yes." I said taking the towel from my neck, I sat it on the bed and looked at her.

"Can you unbutton my dress for me, I can't reach them." She said.

"Sure." I said.

I walked up to her and started to unbutton her dress slowly, as I got to the last button the dress fell open to show her back off. I place my hands on her lower back and felt her shiver, I smiled to myself and sled my hands up her back.

"You're so soft." I said in a low husky voice.

She looked over her shoulder at me, and I looked up at her. I leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and let out a low moan, thinking I couldn't hear her. I started to kiss down her back and kneel on my knees to reach her lower back, I stop at were her dress stopped and stood up. I grabbed her waist and turn her around, she had her arms across her chest to hold her dress up. She opens her eyes and looked into mine.

"Go take your shower. I'll leave clothes out on my bed and be downstairs in the living room." I said.

She nodded her head and I stepped back, I watched her walk out of my room. I laid out a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt for her, and then I picked up my snack and glass.

I went back down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Bella, twenty minutes later I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. I heard her footsteps walk to my room and stop, I went back to watching TV. A few minutes later I heard her walk down the stairs, and I turned the TV off and stood up. She walked into the living room with the pants and shirt I left out for her, She looked so cute in my clothes.

"Let me put my stuff in the kitchen then we'll head to Emily and Sam's." I said.

"Ok." She said.

I put my plate and glass in the sink then went back into the living room, I grabbed her hand and lead her out the house. I stop in the yard and bent down.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Get on, I'll give you a piggyback ride to Emily and Sam's." I said.

I heard her laugh and felt at my back, I put my arms behind her and helped her onto my back. I grabbed her legs under my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I started walking to Sam's house, a few minutes later we got there and walked up to the house. I let her down and grabbed her hand, I could hear the pack inside the house talking. I open the door and pulled Bella into the house.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" She asked.

"Nope, they don't mind." I said.

I heard everybody stop talking and knew they heard us, as we walked into the living room everybody turn to look at us. I felt Bella grabbed my hand a little tighter.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Glad to have you back Collin." Sam said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What is she doing here?" Paul sneered.

I growled at him and pulled Bella behind me.

"She's my imprint and she can be here if she wants." I said.

"Paul leave them alone, Collin is right. She is an imprint and that makes her pack now." Jacob said.

Jacob got up and walked over to me, he stood in front of me. I felt Bella peak around me to look at Jacob.

"Come here Bells and give me a hug." He said.

She stepped out from behind me and looked at me, I nodded my head at her and let go of her hand. Jacob pulled her into his arms and she wraps her arms around him tight, she let out a cry and he rubbed her back. He put his chin on her head and said "Shh."

"I missed you, I'm so sorry." She said.

"What for Bells?" He asked.

"For everything. I had no idea Edward sent you a wedding invite, that was rude of him to do that knowing how you felt about me. I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again." She said in a whispered voice, but the pack heard her.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of let him get to me like that but I'm glad his gone and his family." He said.

"Me too." She said.

Jacob pulled back and looked at her shocked.

"What?" He said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad their gone, I'll miss the Cullen's but not Edward." She said.

"Wow I never thought I would hear you say that." He said.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Jacob let go of her and she stepped back beside me.

"Are you really okay with this?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess we were always meant to be just friends." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said with her own smile on her face.

I grabbed her hand and Jacob went to sit down. Everybody was still staring at us, Embry and Quil got up, they came over to us. Quil pulled Bella away from me and hugged her.

"Quil. Can't...breathe." She said.

I let out a growl and Quil stepped back.

"What was that for?" She said.

"Glad to have you on this side." He said.

"Oh." She said.

Embry hugged her next and they sat back down. Emily walked into the living room and saw us, she rushed over and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I'm so excited, welcome to the family." She said.

Bella hugged her back.

"Thanks Em. That means a lot to me." She said.

"You're welcome. You're a wolf girl now." She said.

I saw Kim, Rachel and Claire come in, Claire ran over to Quil and climb on his lap. Kim sat on Jared lap and Rachel sat on Paul lap. Emily went over to Sam and sat down on the armrest of his chair,

"Lunch will be ready in a few." Em said.

I grabbed Bella's hand again, Rachel looked at us.

"So little cousin imprinted on Bella Swan." Rach said.

"Cousin?" Bella said.

"Oh yeah, Collin's mother is my dad's sister." She said.

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes, I nodded my head at her.

"So are yall going together?" She asked.

"No Bella wants to be friends." I said.

"Of course she does." She said.

"Why don't yall sit down." Em said.

I pulled Bella over to the other chair and sat down in it, I felt everybody watching us. Bella sat on the armrest.

"Will yall stop staring at us." I said.

I watch everybody look away and Sam turn on the TV, he turned it to the sports channel and the girls left for the kitchen with Claire going with them.

I looked up at Bella and she looked down at me.

"Why don't you go in there with them?" I asked.

"I want to stay here." She said.

I looked at everybody and notice them watching us out of the corner of their eyes, I looked back at Bella.

"Go get to know the girls." I said.

"I don't want to right now." She said.

"Okay I won't push you." I said.

I looked back to everybody and notice now that they were watching the TV instead of us. I felt Bella get up and then sat in my lap sideways, she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her waist and laid my other arm across her legs. I looked back at the TV, and notice Sam had changed the channel again. We were watching the new hunting game movie, I had been wanting to go see it. I felt Bella move again, when I looked down I was smiling, but she didn't see it. She had fallen asleep again, I wonder when the last time she had a good night sleep?

I seen everyone look over at me, I just kept looking down at Bella with a smile on my face. I heard someone ask if she was very comfortable sleeping in my lap, I just kept ignoring them.

**(A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AT ALL, TWILIGHT BELONGS TO S.M. I do however like to switch up her characters a little bit, and add in my own twist. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Like it? **

**Hate it?**

**Want me to stop?**

**More reviews will keep my fingers moving across my keyboard faster and the more chapters you get.) **


	5. My Family And New Boyfriend

Bella POV

I woke up in a room that I didn't know. I sat up and looked around and didn't see anyone or anything that looked like my room, I got up and opened the door. I step out into the hallway and closed the door behind me, I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the steps I heard talking coming from the kitchen, as I got closer the talking stopped and when I walked into the kitchen everybody was looking at me. I looked around until I found Collins eyes, he got up and walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you up." He said.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I asked.

"Yup so I took you up to the guestroom to sleep, I saved you some food." He said.

"Thanks." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest, I heard a throat being cleared and we pulled apart. I looked around Collin and saw everybody watching us, I blushed and hide my face in his chest. I heard him laugh, he pulled back and grabbed my hand. He led me over to the chair he was sitting at and let me sit in it. He went to get a plate with food on it and sat it down in front of me.

Everybody got up and put their plates in the sink then they all went into the living room. Collin got me a glass of water and sat beside me. He sat the glass in front of me.

"Go ahead and eat." He said.

He got up and went over to the sink, I watched him start to wash the dishes. I looked down at my plate and started eating, I was just finishing my food when I felt hot hands on my shoulders, I stop eating and looked behind me. Collin was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He reached over my shoulder and grabbed my plate, he took it to the sink and washed it putting it with the other plates to dry. He came back over to me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pulled the chair out and sat down, he pulled me down onto his lap facing him. He placed his hands on my hips, I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you wake me up when the food was ready?" I asked.

"Cause you looked so peaceful sleeping plus you look cute as hell when you sleep." He said.

I blushed and looked down, he moved his hand and lifted my chin up.

"You also look cute when you blush." He said.

"Stop saying things like that." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why?" He asked.

"It makes me think I should change my mind about being friends." I said.

"That's why I keep saying stuff like that. I'm trying to be just your friend, but I'm feeling like we should be more than friends. I know I'm only thirteen but a lot of people think I look older than I am." He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice, but he still held a small smile as well.

"I know how you feel, Collin. I know I said I wanted to be friends but it's hard." I said.

"Really, why is it so hard?" He asked.

"You're so sweet and I feel so safe with you plus, you're so sexy looking for a thirteen year old." I said blushing again.

He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he started to lean into me. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine but I felt his lips against my neck, I let out a low moan and sighed. He left kisses all over my neck and up my jaw, I felt his lips on mine and melted into him. He pulled me into his chest and slid his hands down to my butt, I let out a moan into his lips and felt his tongue slide along my lips. I parted my lips and his tongue slide into my mouth, I whimper and put my hands in his hair. He grabbed my butt and pushes me against his bottom half. I could feel something poking me and let out a gasp into his mouth, I pulled back and open my eyes. He was staring into my eyes.

"See what you do to me." He said.

"Yes I do." I said.

We heard a throat clear and stopped what we were doing. Collin looked past me and glared at whoever stood in the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw Sam standing there, I jumped up and straightened my clothes. Collin got up and stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" He asked a little too harsh I thought.

"Are yall going to come watch TV with us or just stay in the kitchen humping each other?" He said with a little smile on his face.

I blushed and press my head into Collins back. I felt him reach his arms back and wrap them around me.

"No, we're going to head to the beach. Come on Bella." He said.

I stepped out from behind him and he grabbed my hand. I didn't move when Collin started to pull me towards the back door, he looked back at me with a confused look in his eye.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me with confusion still in his eyes. I just smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"Nothing is wrong Collin, I just think we should say goodbye to everyone before we leave for the beach. It would be rude to just show up eat and leave, don't you think?" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back and grabbed my hand and walked us into the living room, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Emily, Sam, me and Bella would like to say thank you for having us over for lunch, but now we are heading down to the beach. We also came to say goodbye to all of you, so bye and we will be down at the beach." Collin said in a warning more than a goodbye. I just laughed and waved bye to everyone, and walked out the door with Collin pulling me behind him.

A few minutes later we were walking on second beach with are shoes and socks off so we could feel the water over our feet. Collin reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him, I smiled up at him and wrapped my other arm around him and bared my head into his chest.

"I like the feeling of this, you in my arms." Collin said in a low voice in my hair. I looked up and said "I like being in your arms Collin, I also like this soft side of you. Most teenage boys just want to make out and get into a bed with their girlfriend." I smiled and blushed at what I just said.

"Bella, did you just say, what I think you said?" Collin asked.

I looked up at him and smiled before I lend into him and kisses his lips softly, I pulled back and said "Yes Collin, I want to move forward from being friends, but let's get to know each other in the proses. We really don't know that much about each other's life's."

**(A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**Let me know if you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wish for me to stop?**

**I want to give a shout out to In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper for helping me out with my story. Also go to her profile and check out her stories, it's called**** My Life Keeps Getting Better & Better.****)**


	6. Falling Fast And Getting Deeper

**Bella POV**

For an hour Collin and I have been walking along the water holding hands and getting to know each other. We saw a fallen log and sat on it. Collin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, we watch the sun set together.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I would love too." I said.

"Awesome." He said.

"What time?" I asked.

"Eight clock." He said.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, I want it to be a surprise." He said.

"Okay." I said with a pout.

Collin looked down at me and laughed, I looked up at him with the pout still on my face.

"You look so cute right now." He said.

He unwrapped his arm and got up, he stood in front of me and kneels down on his knees. He put his hands on my knees and parted my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh." He said.

He moved in-between my legs and he was level with my face. He places his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He lean and brush his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips kiss down my jaw. I let out a sigh and melted into him. I felt his lips on my neck and he sucked the skin into his mouth. I let out a moan, I felt his hands slide up my side and brush against my breasts.

"Collin." I sighed out.

"Hmmm." He said.

He slides his hands back down my sides and slide under the shirt. I felt his hot hands on my hips and shivered. I heard a pop and he moved back, I open my eyes and he was staring at me. He lean back in and kissed me. I closed my eyes again and kissed him back. He slides his tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my mouth. He slips his tongue in and I let out a moan. He slides his hands back up my side and stop at my breast. He slides his hands over them and massages them. I let out a whimper, He kisses down my jaw and down to my neck. He sucked the skin back into his mouth. The next thing I heard was catcalls and 'You go Collin'. Collin stops and took his hands out of the shirt. He stood up pulling me up and behind him. I glance over his shoulder and saw the pack except Sam. I blushed and hide behind Collin.

"What are yall doing here?" Collin asked.

"We were going to come for a swim but then we saw yall out here making out." Paul smirked.

I buried my face into Collin back even more.

"I thought yall were friends. Last time I checked friends don't make out with each other." Quil said with a smile on his face.

"Well if yall must know Bella decision to be more than friends." He said.

I wrap my arms around him and laid my head on his back.

"Wow." Jared said.

"Are yall going just stand there or are yall going to go for a swim?" He asked.

"Naw we're still going for a swim. You want to come, Collin?" Brady asked.

"Naw I'm good." He said. I unwrapped my arms and walked out from behind Collin. I faced him and stood in front of him.

"If you want to go for a swim with them I'll stay here until you're done." I said.

"Are you sure, baby?" He asked.

"Yes, go have fun with your brothers for a while." I said.

"Thanks, your awesome babe." He said.

"I know." I said.

He lean down and kissed me, he rested his hands on my hips and I rested mine against his smooth hard chest. He let out a low moan and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest so I had to wrap my arms around his neck. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in.

"Damn that's hot." Embry said.

"Shut up Em." Jacob said.

"Come on Collin, you can make out with your girl later." Brady said. I pulled back and he let go of me. I sat down on the log, I watched the guys took off towards the water and into the water. I watched as they swam and play fight in the water. An hour later they got out and started to walk back towards were I was at. I locked eyes with Collin and smiled. I let my eyes roam his body and then back up to his eyes, he had a grin on his face. He started running to me, he got to me and pulled me off the log. He pulled me into his chest and press his lips hard against mine. I let out a whimper and wrapped my arms around his neck, he moved his hands to my butt and lifted me up. I wrap my legs around him and felt him poking me. I let out a moan.

"Wow, I think it's time for us to leave." Jared said.

Collin's lips moved down to my neck and nipped at it, I let out a whimper. The guys called out a bye but we didn't pay them any mind, he sucked my skin into his mouth.

"Mmm Collin." I said.

He let out a growl and laid us on the ground. He rocked his hips into mine.

"Oh god." I said.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He rocked his hips faster against mine.

"Ohhh." I said.

"Are you close?" He asked.

"Yesss." I said.

He rocked faster and next thing I know I came hard, he followed me after. He laid down beside me.

"Wow." I said.

"Damn that was awesome." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

He stood up and pulled me up, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side. We started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going back to my house to get some sleep." He said.

"I need to go home." I said.

"I want you to stay the night with me, we won't do anything but sleep." He said.

"Ok but I'll have to call Charlie to let him know where I am." I said.

"Okay." He said.

We started to head back to his house. I wonder what his parent's would say, about me staying the night.


	7. Moving Forward One Day At A Time

**Bella POV**

After Collin and I got back to his house I called my dad and told him I was staying at Emily place. I told him I would be home tomorrow morning. After I got off the phone I went up to Collins room. The door was open and I walked in, Collin was sitting on the bed in boxers. When I stepped into the room and looked over, I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He turns to face me and held out a shirt.

"You can sleep in this." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I took it from him and went to the bathroom. I took off the clothes and slipped on his shirt. It fell to my knees. I folded his clothes and went back to his room. He was laying down with just a sheet on him. He had his arms behind his head and eyes closed. As soon as I stepped in the room his eyes shoot open and turn to me. I sat his clothes down in a chair in his room and walked over to the bed. He slide over and open the sheet for me.

I slide in beside him and he let the sheets fall back to the bed.

"I love seeing you in my shirt." He said.

I blushed and turn onto my side to face him. He turns on his side to face me. "I bet." I said. He smiled at me and leans over to kiss me on the lips. He pulled back.

"Where are your parents at?" I asked.

"Visiting family for the weekend, they will be back on monday morning." He said.

"Wow, they just leave you like that." I said.

"Yup plus they know I can't leave La Push cause I'm in the pack." He said.

"They know about that." I said.

"Yes all the parents but Embry mother knows." He said.

"Why not his mother?" I asked.

"Cause Embry don't know who his father is." He said.

"Poor Embry." I said.

"Yeah, enough talk. We need to get some sleep." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I turned onto my other side and felt Collin slide his arm around me pulling me back into him. He kissed my neck and then I heard him starting to snore. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I rolled onto my back and looked beside me. Collin wasn't lying next to me. I sat up and throw the covers off. I got up and walked out the room. I went downstairs and towards the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen Collin was standing at the stove cooking.

"Good morning baby." He said.

"Good morning." I said back to him.

"Sit down, I'm almost done with breakfast." He said.

I sat down and watched him. A few minutes later we were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Collin finish before me and just sat there staring at me.

"After breakfast I have to go patrol with Jacob for a while." He said.

"Okay, I'll head home to change my clothes and do some cleaning around the house." I said.

I finish my food and we cleaned the kitchen together. After we were done we went upstairs to get dresses, Collin gives me new clothes to wear and I went to change in the bathroom. After I was done I left the bathroom and went back to Collins room. He was sitting on the bed in just cut-offs and shoes on, I walked in and sat his shirt with the other clothes.

"Keep that." He said standing from the bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"So when you're not here you can keep me with you and sleep in it at night." He said.

"Okay." I said smiling.

Collin handed my wedding dress and heels to me and we left the house after that and walked to Jacobs's house for my truck. When we got there Jacob was coming out the door and met us at my truck.

"Hey Bells, hey Collin." He said.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"You ready Collin?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, let me say bye to Bella first." He said.

"Okay, see ya later Bells." Jake said.

"Bye Jake." I said.

He went into the tree line to wait for Collin, I put my stuff in the truck and walked back to Collin. He pulled me into him and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Next thing I know my back was pressed up against the truck door, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and grabbed my thighs. He lifted me up and I wrap my legs around him, he kissed down my jaw and neck.

"Mmm." I said.

"Are you coming back later?" He asked against my neck.

"Yesss." I said.

"Good." He said.

He pulled back and let me down. I got in the truck and started it, I backed out and drove off. Twenty minutes later I pulled up to Charlie's house and shut off my truck. I got out and grabbed my stuff, I walked up to the house and open the door. I could hear the TV in the living room, I walked in and closed the door. I walked down the hall and into the living room, Charlie was sitting watching the news.

"Hey dad." I said.

He stood up and turns to me, I sat my stuff down and stared at my dad. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Glad your back Bells." He said.

"Me too dad." I said.

"Before the Cullen's left Alice brought your boxes back and put them back into your room." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He pulled back and stared at me.

"Are you alright kiddo?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, what happen there at the wedding?" He asked.

"Can we talk about it later? I would like to get a shower and change." I said.

"Sure bells." He said.

He sat back down and I picked up my stuff. I went up the stairs and down to my room. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breathe, I open my door and walked in. I sat my stuff down and walked over to my suitcase, I sat it on the bed and open it. I pulled out jeans and a shirt, I got my bathroom stuff out and went to the bathroom.

I took a shower, brush my teeth, shaved and brush my hair. I got dress and went back to my room. I put away my clothes first and put Collin shirt in the bottom draw. I unpack my stuff and put everything back where it was, I box up the wedding dress and shoes. I took it outside and left it by the trashcan. I went back in and got my shoes on. I walked into the living room.

"Dad, I'm headed back to La Push." I said.

"Okay, have fun." He said.

"Okay, see ya later dad." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I left the house and got back into my truck, I started it and headed to La Push to talk to Billy.

**(A/N- I do not own twilight. **

**Do you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wish I would stop?**

**Please let me know what you think)**


	8. She Will Bring Great Changes For Us All

**Collin POV**

After Bella drove off I ran off into the tree line. I took off my shoes and left them by a tree. I slipped off my shorts and tie them around my ankle. I phased and took off in the forest.

**(A/N- Collin is in bold and **_**Jacob is in italic bold.**_** But only when there phased. )**

_**About time you made it.**_

**I was saying bye to Bella.**

_**You took a long time.**_

**Oka****y so I did, sorry about that**.

_**It's**__** okay,**____**I understand you just imprinted and she just **__**accepted**__** it.**_

**A****re you really okay with this.**

_**Yes, if we were not meant to be then who better f**__**or her to be with then you? **__**Jacob**__** said in a serious voice.**_

**Thanks, that means a lot to me.**

_**I know, we're cousin and I'm just happy that the **__**Cullen's**__** are out of our lives for a while. **_

**Tell me about it, I'm just glad Bella let me in and is pack now.**

_**Let's finish, then head to Sam and Emily place to eat then, hang out.**_

**Sound's good to me.**

**(A/N-If you got confused at all let me know, and I will explain who was who again.)**

An hour later we were sitting around the table in the kitchen eating lunch with everybody. After we finish Emily went outside to do gardening work and we cleaned up the kitchen. After that we went into the living room to chill out and watch TV. Sam was sitting in his chair. Paul, Jared and Jacob were sitting on the couch. Embry, Quil, Seth and Brady were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. I was sitting in the other chair were me and Bella sat the other day. Sam put it onto the sport channel. I laid my head back on the chair and closed my eyes. As soon as I closed my eyes I could see Bella standing in my room with my shirt on. I smiled and open my eyes. I looked at the TV and started to watch it with the guys. An hour into watching TV with the guys I felt like Bella was near. I jumped up out my chair and the guys looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Just felt like Bella was near." I said.

"You will get use to that. I feel it every time when Emily walks into a room or when she leaves to go to the store and she comes back I can feel her coming." Sam explains to me.

"Oh." I said.

"She's probably somewhere in La Push." He said.

"Okay. I'm going to go guys." I said.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." Sam said.

I said bye to the guys and left the house. I walked towards the Black's house and when I got there I saw Bella's truck parked in front. I walked over to the house and could hear Bella voice.

"Why not Billy?" She asked.

"Charlie can't know." Billy said.

"Why not? His your best friend and my dad. Collin imprinted on me and Charlie wants to know what happen at the Cullen's, the day I was supposed to get married. What am I supposed to tell him?" She asked.

"Make something up." Billy said.

"I'm not lying to my dad anymore Billy. I've done a lot of lying to him since I came to Forks and I'm tired of it. I haven't been a good daughter to him." She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry but he can't know." Billy said.

"Damn it Billy! He needs to know." She said I slam the door open and rushed in, Bella was sitting on the couch crying into her hands. Billy was sitting beside the TV in his wheelchair, I growled at him and ran over to Bella. I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Shh baby, it's okay." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried harder into my chest, I lifted her up and carried her out the house. I walked to her truck and open the door, I climbed in and sat her beside me. I shut the door and started the truck up, I drove away from Billy's house and a few minutes later I pulled up to my house. I shut off the truck and got out, I pulled Bella out and into my arms. I walked to the house and went inside, I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Bella in my lap. I let her cry until she fell asleep, I carried her upstairs and to my room. I laid her down and took off her shoes.

I pulled the covers over and went downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed Sam and Emily place, After the third ring someone answer.

"Hello." Emily said.

"Em, its Collin, is Jacob still there?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

"Okay, hold on and I'll get him." She said.

I heard her set the phone down and walked into the living room. A minute later the phone was picked up.

"What's up, Collin?" Jacob asked.

"You need to come to my house and bring the others." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll tell yall when you get here." I said.

"Okay, we'll be right over." He said.

We hang up and I went back upstairs, I walked into my room and Bella was still asleep. I walked over and kneel down beside the bed, I ran my hand over her head and down her face. I watched as a smile spread across her face, I smiled and lean down, and kissed her on the forehead and she pouted in her sleep. I heard the guys coming up to the door, I stood up and walked back downstairs. I let the guys in and we went into the living room.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"After I left the house I went to Jacobs's house and saw Bella's truck there, when I got up to the house I heard Bella and Billy talking. Bella was trying to get Billy to let her tell Charlie about us because her dad asked her what happen at the wedding, and she is tired of lying to him. Billy wouldn't let her so I went in and brought her here, she was crying her eyes out until she fell asleep. She's in my room sleeping, I think Bella should be able to tell Charlie about what's going on with her." I said.

"I agree with you." Sam said.

"Do all of you guys agree too?" I asked.

"Yes." They said together.

"I will talk to Billy and the elders about it later today." Sam said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked the guys out and went back upstairs. I went back into my room and walked over to the bed, I climbed in behind Bella and fell asleep with her cuddled in my arms.

**(A/N- I do not own Twilight. The great Steph .M does. I just like to take Collin and put him with Bella.**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know how you feel, about Charlie knowing the BIG secret. )**


	9. They Finally Become One

**(A/N- Small Lemons a head. 18 and older ONLY please)**

**Collin POV**

I was awaked to the feel of lips on my neck, I open my eyes and looked down. Bella was kissing and sucking on my neck, I let out a moan and laid my hand on her lower back.

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm trying to make you feel good." She said in a husky voice.

"Why?" I asked once again in my sleepy voice.

"Cause I need you right now." She said with want in her voice.

She stopped and looked up at me, I saw lust in her eyes and pulled her up to me. I caught her lips with mine and kissed her, with all the passion that I felt for her. She slides her legs over me and lay on top of me. I kissed down to her jaw then onto her neck, I kissed and sucked her skin into my mouth, she lets out a moan.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, I don't care we haven't been dating long or that you're younger than me. Plus we haven't had our first date, but I really need you right now." She said in a low moan.

"Okay." I said in a husky voice.

I kissed down her neck and onto her shoulders, I slide both hands under her shirt and lifted it up her back. She sat up and pulled it over her head, she threw it to the floor and sat looking down at me. I let my eyes move down her chest and onto her breasts, I reach my hand up and laid them on her stomach.

I slide my hands up and on the side of her breasts, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. I slide my hands over her breasts and message them slowly, I licked my lips and sat up. She opens her eyes and looked into my eyes I moved one of my hands and lean forward I sucked her nipple into my mouth.

She let out a moan and closed her eyes, I moved onto her other one and did the same thing that I did to her other one. I stopped and flip us over, I laid her down onto the bed and spread her legs with my knees. She opened her eyes and stared at me, she slides her hands down my back and stopped at my boxers. She slides her hands inside and pushed them down until she couldn't reach anymore, I kicked them off and heard them hit the floor.

"Are you really sure?" I asked with so much want and need in my voice.

"Yesss." She moans out.

I moved towards her entrance and stopped, she let out a whimper.

"Are you on birth control?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I rubbed up and down on her.

"Have you done this before?" I asked in a low voice.

"No, please Collin." She whined.

"God, I'm glad I'm your first time." I said in a husky voice.

"Me too." She said.

I slide halfway into her and let out a moan, she lets out a moan the same time I did.

"This is going to hurt, baby." I said.

"Go ahead, but take it slow." She said in a low voice.

I pushed all the way through and stopped, she let out a whimper and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Just give me a minute." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I put my weight on my elbows and waited, she moved her hips and I started a slow pace.

"God, you feel so good." I said.

"Mmm." She said.

I picked it up a little and she dug her hands into my shoulders. I let out a moan and buried my head into her neck.

"I don't think I can hold on, baby." I said.

"Just let go, I'm getting so close." She moaned out.

I lifted up my head and slide my arms under her legs, I held them in my elbows and pounded into her.

"Oh god, yes. Collin harder, please baby. I'm so close, yess yes right there." She said.

I felt her tighten around me and then she came, I followed right after. I drop her legs and slide out of her, we both grown at the loss. I laid down beside her and turned onto my side facing her, she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breathe she took, I pulled the sheets down and let my eyes roam her body.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes, I can't believe your all mine." I said.

I looked back up at her and she was staring at me, she moved her eyes down my face and down my chest. She moved her eyes down my stomach and gasped when she saw me.

"Wow." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're big." She said. I laid on my back and put my arms behind my head, I felt the bed shift and looked over to her. She was on her knees and moved down my body, she sat on her knees by my legs.

"Can I?" She asked somewhat nervous.

"Yeah." I said.

I watch her reach over and wrap her hand around me, her hand didn't reach all the way around me. I closed my eyes and let out a moan.

"You feel all hard and smooth." She said softly.

She moved her hand up and down my length, I reach down and pulled her up my body.

"What?" She asked.

"If you keep doing that, we will be going for round two." I said in a husky voice.

"I won't mind." She said blushing.

"I'm sure you won't." I said.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Next thing I know there was a loud knock against my bedroom door. I reach down and pulled the covers up over us, Bella's eyes shot open and sat up on me. Her pussy was right on my cock, I moved her up a little and she smiled down at me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jared, Sam sent me over to get you guys." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause Sam had a meeting with the elders and wants to tell you guys what happen." He said.

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute. Wait downstairs." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I listen to his footsteps until I heard him downstairs. I felt Bella's lips on my neck.

"Baby, we got to go." I said.

"Why?" She whined.

"Cause Sam had the meeting with the elders about you being able to tell your dad about us, and everything else you want to tell him. We'll get back to this later." I promised her.

"I'll hold you to that, I can't get enough of you." She said in a teasing voice.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." I said.

"Hey, yall can do the nasty later. Hurry your butts up." Jared yelled up to us.

Bella climbed off me and got up, I sat up on my side and lean on my elbow. I watch her slip on her bra and panties, she put her shirt and jeans on. She slipped her feet into socks and her shoes, she than turned to me and smiled.

"Come on." She said.

I got up and grabbed my cut-offs, I slipped them on then my shoes.

"You aint going to put boxers on." She asked.

"No. Just less clothes to take off later plus it's easy to phase without having to take off your underwear too." I said.

"Okay." She said.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. We left my room and went downstairs, we walked into the living room and Jared stood up. He looked over to us and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you both did, I can smell it all over the both of you." He said with laughter in his voice.

Bella blushed and looked down.

"Shut up Jar, Let's go." I said.

We followed Jared out and walked to Sam house.

**(A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want it to burn?**

**Please let me know what you think of this lovely lemony chapter. Also leave a Review and I will write more and faster. Have a Nice Day or Night.) **


	10. We Let One Outsider Into Our World

Bella's POV

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in Sam house with the whole pack. Emily brings in drinks and cookies. She sat them on the table and sit on the arm of Sam chair. Jared, Paul and Jacob were standing behind the couch. Quil, Embry and Seth were sitting on the couch. Collin and I were sitting in the other chair with Brady sitting at our feet.

"So I talked to Billy and the elders about Bella wanting to tell her father about us plus what happen at the wedding. At first they said no like Billy said but I told him Bella was an imprint and had a right to let her father what's going on. Then also there is still Collin's age and Bella so I don't think will understand until he knows everything." He said.

"So, what did they say after that?" Collin asked.

"They said she could but just Charlie." Sam said.

I got up and walked over to Sam. I hugged him. Collin let out a growl and I looked at him. He stops and I turn back to Sam.

"Thanks for talking to them for me." I said.

"No problem. Your family now and we take care of family." He said.

I give him another hug and went back to Collin. I sat back down in his lap.

"So when are you plan on telling him?" Jacob asked.

"Now, I want to get it over with soon as possible." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I got up and waited for Collin to get up. He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." I said.

"Go where?" He asked.

"To talk to my dad." I said.

"Don't you think you should do it by yourself?" He asked.

"No. I need some support and want you there with me." I said.

"Okay but first let's stop by my house so I can put a shirt on." He said.

"Do you even own any?" I asked.

"Ha ha your funny. Yes I do." He said.

"Good." I said.

We said bye to everyone and went back to Collin house. He got a shirt on and we got in my truck. I started it and drove off to folks. A few minutes later we pulled up to the house. I shut off the truck and got out. Collin came around and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the house and walked in. The TV was going in the living room. I walked towards there and looked back at me. He smiled at me and moved closer to me. I stop outside the living room and took a deep breathe. I walked in just as Charlie was coming back from the kitchen with a beer. He was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with a white shirt under it. He looked up and saw me.

"Hey Bells." He said.

He sat in his chair and opens his beer. Collin and me walked around the couch.

"Dad, can you turn off the TV for a while, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure Bells." He said.

He turned the TV off and looked at me.

"First I want you to meet Collin Littlesea. Collin this is my dad Charlie Swan." I said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Collin said.

"Nice to meet you too Collin." He said looking down at our hands then back up at us.

"Before I tell you about what happen at the wedding. I want to start from when I came here to live with you." I said.

"Okay, go ahead." He said.

I sat on the couch with Collin beside me. Charlie turned his chair to face me. I started from when Edward and stop at now. I sat back and waited for Charlie to say something.

"So you dated a vampire, your best friend is a wolf, Edward was going to change you if yall got married, Jacob ran off cause of you were going to marry Edward, the day before your wedding sent to Billy's house to see if Jacob was back then headed to the beach were you meet the youngest wolf pack members, Collin imprinted on you when he looked into your eyes and Edward stop your wedding cause of it. The family left and now you are with Collin. Did I get everything?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I don't like it but nothing I can do now. I don't like that Collin is only thirteen but I won't stop yall from being together." He said.

"Thanks daddy. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, kiddo. Welcome to the family Collin." He said.

"Thanks sir. I'll take care of Bella and try to make her happy everyday of her life." Collin said.

"I'll hold yall to that." He said.

Charlie got up.

"Where you going, dad?" I asked.

"To have a talk with Billy Black. See yall later." He said.

"Bye sir." Collin said.

"Call me Charlie." He said.

"Okay." He said.

I waited for Charlie to leave and sat on Collin lap facing him. He placed his hands on my hips. I leaned over and kissed on his neck.

"Bella." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You promise me something earlier." I said.

"Not here, baby." He said.

I kissed up his neck up to his ear. I sucked the earlobe into my mouth. He let out a moan and held my hips tighter. I let out a moan and slide my hands under his shirt. I let go of his earlobe.

"My dad is gone to Billy and won't be back for a while. I'm ready for round two." I whispered in his ear.

"God, you're going to be the death of me." He groaned.

I kissed back down his neck. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. He lifted his arms up and I took it off of him. I through the shirt behind me and ran my hands down his chest.

"I hate seeing you with a shirt on." I said.

"I bet you do." He said.

He pulled me against his chest and kissed me. He slipped his hands under my shirt and started to pull it up. I pulled back and lifted my arm up. He took it off and through it behind me. He reached around and unhook my bra. I pulled it off and through it behind me.

"I still can't believe your mine." He said.

"I'm all yours." I said.

"Good, I aint letting you go ever." He said.

I slide my hands down and undid his cut-offs. I slipped my hand in and grabbed him. He let out a growl and licked his lips. I wrap my hand around him and started to rub him. I stop and got up. I got on my knees and pulled on his shorts. He lifted his hips and I slide them off of him. I through them behind me and grabbed him again. I stared up at him and he stared down at me. I slide my hand down him and lean over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh." I said.

I wrap my lips around him and he let out a hiss. I moved my lips up and down him. I felt his hand on my head. Next thing I know he pulled me up and onto his lap.

"What! You didn't like it?" I asked.

"No, I loved it." He said.

"Why didn't you let me finish?" I asked.

"Cause I want to be inside you when I cum." He said.

He grabbed my butt and stood up. I wrap my legs and arms around him. He sat me down and turned me around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want you to sit on the couch on your knees and lean over." He said. I got on the couch like he wanted.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

I felt him step behind and felt him at my entrance. He grabbed my hips and rub against me. I let out a whimper and pushed back at him.

"None of that." He said.

"Please hurry up. I need you." I said.

He rub against me again and then slide in me. I let out a moan and grabbed onto the couch.

"God, I like you like this." He said.

He started out slow moving in and out of me.

"Collin." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"I want you to go faster." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He grabbed my hips tighter and started to move faster.

"Mmmm, just like that." I said.

"God, you feel sooo good." He said.

I pushed back at him and he let out a growl.

"God, you sound so sexy when you do that." I said.

He pulled out a little and slammed back into me.

"Ohhh." I said.

"You like that?" He asked pulling out a little.

"God, yes." I said.

He did it over and over again.

"God, I'm going to cum." I said.

He stopped moving.

"Why you stop?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Would you let me mark you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"I mean bite you and everybody will know you belong with me." He said.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Between your neck and shoulder." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." He said.

He slammed back into me and I let out a scream. He lean over on my back and put his arms out by mine. He started picking up speed and sucking on me. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. I was close to Cumming and felt his knees on my skin. I felt him bite into me and I came hard. I scream out his name and he came after me. He started to lick where he bit me and then the pain went away. He pulled out and sat on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

I got up and picked up our clothes. I walked over to him and held my hand out.

"Come on, let's go lay down." I said.

"Are you sure Charlie will be okay with it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

Collin got up and grabbed my hand. I lead him up the stairs and into my room. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I closed my door and through the clothes on the floor. I picked up Collin shirt and slipped it on. I grabbed his cut-offs and handed them to him. He put them on and we slide into bed together. Collin laid on his back and I laid on my side with my head on his shoulder. He kissed my temple and I fall asleep.


End file.
